Lost
by JongkaleeSjr21
Summary: No Summary. Tinggal baca aja, klo gak suka close tab. Hunkai Fanfiction! Top!Sehun Bot!Jongin. Angst!


**Cast:**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Karin Nam as Jongin's Sister**

 **-Lee Donghae as Sehun's Uncle**

 **Etc.**

 **Summary:**

 _"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Dia yang terbaik. Aku tau orang seperti diriku tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku gay, dan dia normal sangat jauh kan?. Aku selalu berusaha menjauhinya untuk kebaikannya tapi rasa sakitku lebih egois. Andai kau tau, waktuku tak banyak untuk selalu bersamamu"-Kim Jongin._

 _"Dia itu tidak peka, aku selalu memberikan kode padanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Ini adalah caraku untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku, aku tak bisa seperti dia yang terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia menyukaiku"-Oh Sehun_

 _Hunkai Fanfiction!_

 _Happy Reading guy's~_

...

...

...

 ** _Jongin pov._**

Aku Kim Jongin, siswa kelas 2 SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidup dengan ibuku dan ayah tiriku membuatku -sedikit- kurang diperhatikan oleh mereka, syukurlah ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan ku em.. tidak maksudku dia -terkadang- selalu bersamaku kemanapun. Namanya Oh Sehun, teman sebangku ku. Dia pria yang dingin, tapi dia orang yang baik sebenarnya. Dan, jujur aku... mencintainya, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yah, aku gay karena 'dia'.

.

.

_Lost_

.

.

"Hun.. hari ini kau ada acara?". Aku mencoba mengajak Sehun bicara, sekarang kami sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Tidak, kenapa?". Sehun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya.

"Sore nanti main game dirumahku ya?". Aku nyaris memekik senang saat ia menoleh ke arahku tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, bersyukurlah aku masih mengingat sekarang sedang berada dimana.

"Huh? Kau ingin pergi kemana?". Tanyaku pada Sehun saat ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku lapar, ayo ke kantin". Aku mengangguk antusias karena ajakan Sehun. Aku ikut bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan berjalan tepat di belakangnya, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa?". Tanyaku. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menghampiriku, aku sedikit terkejut saat ia merangkul pundakku layaknya teman yang sangat akrab. Aku menundukan kepalaku karean aku yakin pasti sekarang pipiku sudah merona karena ulahnya.

"Ayo jalan bersama". Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, karena yah.. sejujurnya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali, hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun sekolah kami. Jadi, semua siswa-siswi disini dibebaskan dari pelajaran yang membosankan. Tapi walaupun begitu masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berangkat ke sekolah walaupun hanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam beberapa lomba yang di adakan. Contohnya seperti sekarang, mungkin beberapa murid sedang sibuk mendukung kelasnya masing-masing dalam pertandingan basket yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan sekolah.

"Kita duduk disini saja". Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya, aku tersenyum dan ikut duduk tepat didepannya. Ah, setiap kali aku berada didekatnya pasti selalu tersenyum tidak jelas, katakan saja aku terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Hey! Kai, lihat perempuan disana". Sehun menunjuk salah satu wanita yang berada disebrang meja tempat kami duduk.

"Uh? Kenapa?".Tanyaku heran, aku bingung apa maksud Sehun menunjuk wanita itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?". Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Sehun terlihat err.. aneh menurutku.

"Em.. tidak. Tapi aku tau namanya, kalau tidak salah namanya Irene kelas 1-3". Aku semakin menyeritkan dahiku saat menangkap ekspresi Sehun yang sumringah saat aku menyebut nama wanita itu. Tunggu dulu... apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau menyukainya ya hun?". Tanyaku to the point.

"Sepertinya iya, Kai.. mungkin ini yang disebut Cinta pada pandangan pertama". Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

 ** _Deg_**

Ya tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali, hatiku sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun yang dengan mantap mengatakan jika ia mencintai Irene pada pandangan pertama. Jadi, selama ini kau anggap aku apa hun? Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh karena mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa alasan. Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena telah jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesonamu.

"Hey! Kai kau melamun?". Aku tersentak saat Sehun menyentuh bahuku untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentangnya.

"Ah, tidak kok". Aku berbohong, tentu saja Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku melamunkannya atau lebih tepatnya melamunkan rasa sesak yang aku rasakan.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?". Sehun menatapku dengan yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"A-apa?". Sialan, aku gugup hanya karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ck!, jadi benar tadi kau melamun. Sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan ku sama sekali". Aku tersenyum kikuk menanggapi perkataan Sehun, ya ampun aku malu ketahuan melamun.

"Jadi kau mau tidak membantuku untuk kecan dengan Irene". Aku tersenyum miris, ku coba untuk menguatkan hatiku agar tak menangis untuk sekarang karena rasa sakit didadaku.

"Tentu.. tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk itu". Aku berucap lirih, ucapanku barusan menambah goresan baru pada hatiku.

.

.

_Lost_

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur milikku untuk meredakan pegal dipunggungku. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamarku, mengingat kembali semua masa laluku bersama keluargaku dulu, dimana ayah dan ibu masih selalu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku. Tetapi sekarang hal itu mungkin tak akan terjadi lagi, semenjak ibuku menikah lagi ia menjadi wanita yang sibuk sampai-sampai ia jarang berada di rumah apalagi ayah tiriku, ia bahkan tak ada dirumah waulaupun itu hari minggu.

Sendirian dirumah membuatku merasa bosan dan kesepian untung saja Sehun sering main ke rumahku, ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun.. Aku jadi kepikiran tentang perkataan Sehun tadi, apa benar Sehun mencintai Irene? Mengapa rasanya sangat menyesakkan?.

Ah, sudahlah tak ada gunanya lagi memikirkan Sehun. Biarkan hatinya dimiliki orang lain. Ungh.. Sesak..

Bosannya.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyibukan diri agar melupakan rasa sesak ini. Sebenarnya aku memiliki adik tiri perempuan, tapi apa yang di harapkan dari bocah berumur 10 tahun? Mengobrol dengannya saja aku malas, dia itu tipe perempuan yang sangat cerewet bagaimana aku bisa betah mengobrol denganya?.

Getaran ponsel di saku celanaku membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Ku raih benda persegi panjang itu, sebuah notifikasi pesan singkat dari Sehun tertera di layar ponselku. Andai saja waktu bisa di putar kembali.. Aku benar-benar menyesal membuka pesan dari Sehun, itu membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

 **Sehun:**

 _"Jongin, soal ajakanmu tadi siang.. Maaf aku tak bisa datang"_

 **2.43 pm**

 **Me:**

 _"Kau sedang sibuk ya hun?"_

 **2** **.43 pm**

 **Sehun:**

 _"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tadi aku bertemu Irene di jalan. Dan tentu saja aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini wkwk"_

 **3.01 pm**

 **Me:**

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang Sehun-ah"_

 **3.04 pm**

Ku matikan ponsel milikku dan kuletakan dibawah bantal. Mataku terasa perih dan panas, ingin sekali aku menahan diri agar liquid di pelupuk mataku tidak terjatuh.

"Sepertinya kamarku banyak debunya". Ku usap air mataku yang turun perlahan melewati kulit pipiku.

Ya tuhan.. Sesak sekali. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merelakan Sehun dengan Irene? Ku mohon.. Biarkan Sehun bersama orang lain dan ringankanlah rasa sesak dihatiku.

Ya tuhan.. Bantulah aku untuk menghilangkan nama Sehun dihati dan dipikiranku.

Aku terus menggumamkan do'a agar perasaanku membaik, aku terlalu lelah untuk semuanya. Aku harap semuanya akan cepat berakhir.

Lupakan Sehun dan mulai hidup yang baru. Demi kebahagiaannya bersama Irene.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _Dulu semuanya terasa hampa. Namun, kini telah ada dia disisiku. Kenangan-kenangan manis terukir Indah di memori otakku. Kehadirannya berperan sebagai Mentari hatiku dan perlahan mulai mengikis dinding es di dalam diriku. Penyesalan datang di akhir memang, aku menyesal baru bisa merasakan perasaan ini. Semua hal terasa ada saat hal itu hilang. Aku ingin sekali hidup bersamanya dalam lingkup kebahagiaan namun ia sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku._

 **Semoga feelnya dapet yah.. Ini bikinnya pake perasaan wkwkwk:v**

 **20 review for next**

Next or Delete?


End file.
